Unicron (Canon)/itzmrbonezone
|-|Main= |-|Planet Mode= Summary Unicron the Chaos Bringer is the primeordial source of Evil and Chaos in creation, his goal is to devour and destroy all of creation until he is all that remains within the vast void of nothingness, Unicron consumes not only planets, stars and universes but the very fabric of reality itself. He and his brother Primus were created by The One, the creator of Transformers, although Unicron started off as a single entity, before getting split into two separate entities by his creator. ¨Various permutations of Unicron can spawn into existence outside the trappings of the larger entity, hailing from a more mundane origin but possessing the same consumptive traits¨ This means that the various incarnations of Unicron shown through TV, movies and comics are mere echoes of the true entity that is out there in creation somewhere, these echoes are a lingering plague on creation itself, Unicron himself can travel between realities at will and he can calculate probabilities forwards and backwards in time, the full power of Unicron is not specified as he is one of the earliest abstract beings to be made in Marvel comics. Thus far Unicron has devoured 22% of all known Universes, aslong as there is evil in the universe, Unicron will continue to exist, his power will only grow the more realities he devours, Unicron's life blood is Dark Energon, this anti-life is a substance that can corrupt and empower cybertronians making them his slaves or raise the dead as mindless killing machines, Dark Energon is even more devastating to organic life than regular energon, even being near Unicron will sap living beings strenght. In certain universes Unicron is credited with the creation of Mankind, as sometimes one of his echoes may be the planet Earth itself, his only known weakness is the Matrix which is the essence of his brother Primus, but even when defeated Unicron cannot be permanently destroyed in any fashion we know, as said before as long as Evil exists in any corner of reality, any universe, any multiverse he will continue to exist. It's been said True Form Unicron eclipses the Star Saber, which is an ancient weapon capable of casually destroying multiverses with one slash. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A for his weakest avatars | 1-B for his strongest avatars | 2-A | High 1-B to likely Low 1-A for his true form with the arguability of being 1-A Name: Unicron Origin: Transformers (Canon) Gender: genderless, but manifests as a male Age:'usually older than the universe | Immemorial '''Classification:'Abstract embodiment of Chaos and Evil, God of Darkness and Chaos, Multiversal Singularity '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Able to transform into his planet alt mode whenever he wants to), Flight, Large Size (type 5 for his weakest avatars, type 9 for his strongest avatars) Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; as long as evil exists in any corner of existence, any corner of reality, he cannot be killed or destroyed), Body Control, Energy Projection (in his planet form, he has a special energy beam used to destroy life on all planets he is about to eat), Corruption,Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Regeneration(For his weakest avatars: low-mid; for his strongest avatars: Mid-Godly), Chaos Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Telepathy, Morality Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (each time he gets destroyed by something, he comes back, immune to it), Technopathy, Power Bestowal, Resistance to Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Information Manipulation, Telepathy and Existence Erasure |-|True Form=all powers shown above, but on an infinitely greater level, Acausality (Type 5), Large Size (Type 10), Abstract Existence (Type 1, potentially type 2), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipotence, Absorption, Conceptual Manipulation (type 2, arguably type 1), Non-Corporeal (exists as an idea), Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet Level(some of his avatars are as big as Saturn and Jupiter, Multiverse level+, Hyperverse Level (his strongest avatars are capable of consuming an entire multiverse, which is composed of at least 17 spatiotemporal dimensions | High Hyperverse to Low Outerverse level(his true form is capable of consuming the multiverse, which is composed of an infinite amount of dimensions and realities, having done so in the past. | Outerverse level(embodies the concept of evil, which exists everywhere and is essential to the existence, he himself is capable of devouring all of existence, becoming existence itself.) Speed: FTL+ to MFTL+ (weakest avatars can travel between solar system and galaxies at will, strongest ones can travel between dimensions and realities at will) | Immeasurable | Omnipresent, likely Irrelevant (True Unicron would consume everything, all of existence.) Lifting Strength: Class Y (can hold planets in palm of his hand | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Planet level (his weakest avatars), Multiverse level+, Hyperverse level '''(his strongest avatars) | '''High Hyperversal to Low Outerversal, potentially Outerversal Durability:'''From '''Large Planet level (his weakest versions) to potentially Outerverse level (his true form) Stamina: Limitless Range: From Large Planet level up to potentially Outerverse level Standard equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: The Matrix of Leadership, which is essence of his brother Primus, is capable of delaying him. Notes: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Itzmrbonezone